3 Wishes
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: Sonny thinks of a random question. "If I had three wishes, what would they be and why?" It all changes when a certain Genie gives all Sonny's wishes. To find out that Chad had him first and spent his last wish for his Sonshine. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Meeting my Genie

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

**Sonny's POV**

Going back to my dressing room after rehearsals, as my mind gives me something very random to think about.

_**If I had three wishes, what would they be and why?**_

I know, came out of now where but, got me wondering.

If I had three whishes, the first one would be to have world peace. Cause who doesn't want world peace?

Two…maybe to have all the money in the world, to help raise a charity for kids needing education and shelter.

Three might be to get Cha- I mean the person I like to actually notice me, well care about me and be nice to me for once.

Now that I got that random question out of the way, I can go back to reality and start thinking about new sketches for So Random.

As I was thinking of sketches, a little poof of smoke came in my room out of nowhere. Revealing a blond headed blue eyed boy. Also known as T.V. heart throbs. Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

"Hello Sonny." I got up and walk right towards him.

"Chad. What are you doing here? And how did you get in here without using the door and poof in the room?"

"Ahah... Sonny, I am not Chad but your magical servant for today."

"Huh?" I was suddenly confused. It's either Chad is trying to punk me or it's actually happening.

"I'm sort of like Genie but only for a day. Get three wishes...blah blah blah. You know that kind of stuff."

"Okay 'Genie' but hush. You can't try to fool me. I know it's you Chad. You have blond hair, blue eyes and that signature smirk. Plus, your face is it like him and your voice." Putting air quotes and pointing at his face with every detail.

"Uhh. I don't know what you're talking about. Oh wait, this? I'm using this _'Chad'_ guy as an appearance to make you feel comfortable. Instead of seeing a ghost like blob, floating in the air." This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You're a Genie that looks exactly like Chad and you're here to..?"

"Grant your three wishes only for today."

"Okay. What you said then leave tomorrow with everything I want? Is there a catch to this?"

"Yes and no. No catch just here to give you three wishes."

"Okay then. I'm just going to go in the corner and start slapping myself to wake up now." I started hitting myself on the face. Pinching my arm and banging my head on the wall.

"Uhh. Sonny. This is all real, as real as it can be. Everything that you're doing is just going to hurt you. Physically." I stopped and winced in pain.

"Okay fine. I'm 'ow' convinced. Your real and I'm not dreaming."

"Finally. You know, in all the people I granted wishes for, you are the first one that didn't freak out and panic."

"Umm... Thanks? Is that a compliment or insult?"

"Compliment. Soooo..."

"What's next?" I said massaging my forehead with all the banging I did.

"Your first wish."

**How did you like it? This random idea got to me with christmas wishing and things you want. **

**Please please PLEASE review! I will try to update every day and it will take only 4 chapters. Please tell me what you think so far. Till next chapter. Stay out of danger and have a great weekend! Happy Holidays to all! :)**

**-FanFreak4Channy**


	2. My first wish

**I would like to thank the five of you who reviewed this story.  
I'm talking about Channyforeva87, demilovatolover, Chad's Shortstack, Klutz0202 and MiiMyselfandTime. Thank you so so much!**

**And for those of you who are reading this, please read and REVIEW it! Thanks for all the favoritism but I would like to also get some feedback. Thanks again! Please enjoy this chapter and I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow. PROMISE!**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance**

**Sonny's POV**

"Your first wish." Hmm… My first wish would be world peace!

"No tricks right?"

"Nope. No tricks. I swear!"

"Okay then, I want world peace. I want no arguing and just people to stay happy instead of fighting."

"One world peace coming right up." In the snap of his fingers, everything changed. I open the door and receive hellos and smiles from passing workers.

"Now that you got your first wish, think of another wish by 12:00 PM. Right after your lunch break. I am to have your second wish ready to go." I nodded and walk right out of the dressing room. I walk around the studio. Receiving comments from everyone with big smiles and watching the news of a new historical event has made one BIG of a DIFFERENCE! Protesters and government officials are compromising the cause. People around the world are spreading the love, the kindness with tweets and photos on facebook.

The great thing about all this, is Tawni and Chad being nice to me and strangely… to each other. The rivalry between So Random and Mackenzie falls are OVER. Weirder than that is Tawni and Deavon going out, along with Portlyn going out with Nico and Grady with Chasity. Even Zora got something going on with Weasly or the 'Little Mac'

I walk to the lunch room filled with smiles and laughter. Having the whole entire cafeteria louder than ever, just like the cafeteria's in a normal high school. With all the talking going on and the laughing in every corner. Even Mackenzie Falls is sitting in a normal table, eating normal food like the rest of us. Oh and NORMAL FOOD! No more ick food on stick, bun, or just plain ick! Everything is going by great! Just how the world was created and SHOULD be. I wish this would happen almost every SINGLE DAY!

"Oh it will!" I turn around to see Chad.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm your Genie. Remember?" I totally forgot about him. It's just that he looks so much like Chad that I can't tell the difference.

"Oh yeah. Right. TOTALLY forgot. Hey you know, with all the introducing and wishing business, you never mention your name. Instead of calling you Genie."

"Well my name is Justine."

"Cool! Justin. I like that. So what are you doing here?"

"Second wish."

"Right well I wi-"

"Hey Chaz. Sonny. Didn't see you guys there, with all the people squished in here." Justin turned around and started to panic.

"Oh uhh.. Chad. Hi, how are you and the Falls hanging?" I motion Justin to go and get food or go anywhere but here.

"Good. Good."

"That's great." I said looking around.

"Wanna go out and walk around the park. Don't have shooting till 2 PM and I'm guessing you don't have any till 3. Maybe get lunch along the way?"

"That would be lovely. I just have to get my bag in my dressing room. Be back in a sec." He nodded and I took that as a chance to leave. I found Justin lounging in my dressing room playing with … I don't even want to know what.

"Oh my gosh! That was close."

"Ya think."

"So about that second wish. I'm going to have to hold that for awhile. Heading out with Cha-"

"I get it. You guys are going out for lunch. Oh and by the way, he likes you."

"Yeah. Wait what? He likes me?" I'm surprise to hear that.

"Obviously. Why would he ask you out if he didn't like you? It's like asking Zora to join him out for dinner. And we both know that it would both not happen and…it's _weird_."

"True. True"

"Yeup. So how about that second wish?"


	3. Second Wish

**Thank you SO SO MUCH with the people that reviewed the last chapter. Sonny With A Chance, MiiMyselfandTime,** **xmarkersarecoolx, Klutz0202, and demilovotlover.**** Sorry for not staying with that promise of updating the next day. I had to do some after Christmas shopping! Thanks to all the people that favorite my story and author favorite but please review. I want to know what you guys think about it. Hate it love it in the middle? So Enjoy and pleas please PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance because if I did, then it would have 5 seasons! And more CHANNY!**

**Sonny's POV**

"How about that second wish?"

"Hmm…I want Chad to-"I was cut off by Justin. I was going to say I want Chad to like me but oh well.

"No. I know what you're going to say and as a friend, take my advice. Don't waste a wish on something like a boy, or Chad, to like you. I can bet you my life that he likes you back! One hundred percent guarantee!"

"Ok-ay then. On that weird note, I want money to get all the children that live in the streets to eat and learn."

"So you want money to get children that live in the streets a better life?"

"Exactly!"

"Okay. Oh and feel free to use the money on yourself too!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I said with a hint of attitude.

"I mean like saving it and spending it on family maybe clothes and stuff you want."

"Oh. Yeah and that too! Got me in SHOPPING!"

"One gets rich and helps the poor coming right up." With that little snap and spark, I was surrounded with clothes.

I walk out and find a room with a bed and a desk with a flat screen T.V. with a mini fridge. Along with a little lounge area filled with books shelves and bean bags on the floor. The room was color yellow, filled with green furniture. My two favorite colors! It also had my own bathroom right next to the room filled with clothes. Guessing a closet? I walk out of the room to see a living room with pictures of my mom and me. I went to the room next to the one I was in earlier and saw same stuff with the closet and bathroom along with a book shelf. It was like I was in a mansion of a really rich person's house.

"Do you like it?" I turn around to see Justin. I got scared for a second there but replied back.

"Yes! Who's house is this and how did I get here?"

"This is your mom's and your house. I teleported you once you told me your wish."

"How about the help the poor little children part?"

"You have a charity and help many people around the world." He gestured me to the magazine rack in the living room. I read it to myself saying 'Help The Cause! Just like Sonny Munroe' A whole article about me and my charity. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I just couldn't stop smiling that big smile.

"How about my date with Chad?"

"He's still in the cafeteria waiting. I would show you more around your house but you got a date to go to. You sure have A LOT of questions." I just smile back and we teleported back to my dressing room. I walk back to the cafeteria as I see Chad sitting down playing some game on his iPhone. I walk up to him and he looked up and hid his phone in his pocket.

"Ready?"

"Sure am!" We walk out the studio and in to his car, arriving at some park in L.A.

We got out and started talking about ourselves. Getting to know one another like what we like to do and dislike. Surprisingly, we had A LOT in common. He likes to play guitar and wrote songs and so do I. Obviously with the song pillow and performance in So Random but it's nice to know that we actually have SOMETHING in common. Oh and he doesn't like it when paparazzi get's in the way of his life and wishes to be normal and BE normal.

"Chad. You are different and that's what makes you...Chad."

"No. I'm CDC in Hollywood. The superstar, heart throb jerk that everybody thinks is cool and bad. Chad is a little nerd who doesn't know how to express himself."

"You're not a nerd nor a jerk but your Chad."

"Quit saying I'm Chad cause I know who I am."

"Okay then. If you know who you are then why can't you combine both CDC and Chad together to make CHAD Dylan Cooper?"

"I don't know how." He said looking down. I giggled and lifted his head up.

"Then I'll help you. Let's start today, right after rehearsals. Pick me up and we'll go to my house and I'll show you how."

"Good cause it's almost time for rehearsals." He said looking at my phone.

We both got up headed back to Condor's Studio and went our separate ways. Practice our lines and prepare for the live thing. I went back to my dressing room and change to my regular outfit and found Justin sitting on Tawni's leopard couch.

"How was your date with Chad?"

"Great! We're going to meet again tonight and help him express himself or something."

"Wow. You guys are fast!"

"What do you- Oh no not like that. I mean hang out and get to know one another. God, I was beginning to think that nobody thinks wrong anymore."

"Mhmm…"

"Oh shut up. You sound just like Tawni now."

"Fine fine, but you have to think of a good last wish by tonight. After that, I'm gone. Remember?"

"I know. Everything is going by too fast that I don't even get to know you well."

"Sonny, it's okay. People normally forget me and it will seem like nothing ever happened. Actually you're the only one that I enjoy being with."

"That's not true. I will never ever EVER forget the person that made my life one million actually scratch that. Billion times better! I also enjoyed your company too."

"Okay now enough about that, we got a house to tour." I just laugh and went along. Teleporting back to my house. It was fun moving back and forth, it made me feel like a WIZARD!


	4. Stop The World

**Thank you to all the people that review! **

**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare, rEdRoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe, Chad's Shortstack, My Knight In Sterling Armor, Bubble Penguin (Annonymus), Channy4ever19, Klutz0202, VeVe2491, Larry Luvs Pie and Sonny With A Chance.**

**Please read and review! The next chapter is going to be the FULL of Channy but it will ONLY happen until I reach an amount of 35-40 reviews. I'll stop talking and tell you guys later.**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance**

**Sonny's POV**

"Okay." We teleported back to my house and Justin toured me around my house. Justine said my mom went to Wisconsin for a two week vacation and wouldn't be back till Monday. So I was basically home alone well not alone with Justine but… you get the point.

"So you have desk for homework and a little part to charge your iPhone, iTouch, and laptop."

"Cool! And how about the closet? Where are all my shoes and bags and such?"

"Ahh…That would be in the drawers. There's a remote for it but don't worry, it says what it's for and touch operated so don't drop it or throw it. It's very sensitive."

"Okay."

"I think I got everything covered."

"How about you tell me about yourself in my dressing room while we wait for Chad. Oh and do you mind changing your appearance to someone else. Chad might think I'm talking to Chaz and then cheating and I don't think I want to go through drama right now."

"Sure. How about this?" He snapped his fingers and look almost like my cousin."

"Great!" We continue to talk about his past partners. All the funny wishes people wished for. It felt like he was my brother. We kept laughing and laughing until we heard a knock on the door. I got up and open it to see Chad's smile go from happy to shocked.

"Oh, this is my cousin Justin. Justin meet Chad and Chad meet Justin." As they both shake hands, Chad's face change from shock to relief.

"Justin, you coming? Oh that is if you don't mind Chad."

"Fine by me. Are you staying at Sonny's house?" I cut in before he answered.

"Yeup! He's staying with me until my mom comes which is tomorrow. We just spent the whole week touring around L.A. so it's his last day. But don't worry, he'll be staying in the guest room watching all night. Right Justine?" He nodded and smiled. Walking to Chad's car and might I add looks STUNNING!

We finally arrived at my house and looking at the front of it, looked like a very modern mansion. I unlock the door and just disappeared in to the guest room, leaving Chad and I alone in the living room.

"So…What do you want to do?"

"Hmm…Let's start with something simple like what you like to do that NORMAL people do. NORMAL."

"Ok-ay. How about playing the guitar?"

"Great. I'll just go get it in my room cause that's where it is. In my room." I walked well practically ran in my room panicking. Pretty sure he was confused about that.

"Looking for something?"

"Yeup! Where did you put my guitar?"

"It's in that little closet with a big note on it. It's filled with two guitars, a ukulele, drawer filled with organized guitar pics by color, guitar straps, capos and basically everything you need for a guitar."

I wasn't really listening when he named a list of things connected to the guitar but muttered a 'Thanks' and left. I came out to living room holding what looked like my songs in a really _fancy _binder along with guitar stuff and Chad looking around my house.

"Here you go! Sorry for the wait forgot where I put my guitar."

"No problem. So what do you want to play?"

"How about this song?" I said opening up my guitar binder. I found multiple tabs that stand for each letter in the alphabet. I remember working on a song yesterday called Stop the World and lucky for me, it was there.

"I wrote it myself and kind of need help finishing it off."

"Okay well let's see." He examined the paper memorizing the chord patterns for the song.

"So it's G,A minor, and F pattern and the strumming pattern is?" I started to get lost in his eyes and all I heard was strumming pattern. I came back to reality, leaving daydream land. I started to panic and stutter.

"Oh-h umm… Let me get-t my other guitar t-to show yo-ou." I ran back inside my room and grabbed my other guitar not even noticing Justin lying down on my couch.

"Ok-ay." I said catching my breath.

"It, goes like this." I started to hit my guitar in a tempo kind of rhythm counting to 3.

**Ohh…ohh…ohh..**

**I don't know why, I don't know why**

**I'm so afraid**

**I don't know how, I don't know how**

**To fix the pain**

I stopped playing and looked up.

"What do you think so far?"

"It's great! Okay and the chorus?" I held my guitar properly and started playing.

**We can't stop the world, **

**But there so much more that we could do**

**You can't stop this girl**

**From falling more in love with you**

**You said nobody has to know**

**Give us time to grow**

**And take it slow**

**But I'd stop the world**

**If it'd finally let us be alone**

**Let us be alone**

**Ohh...**

I stopped and looked up again and this time melting in to them. I started to blush and look down to end my gaze and look back again and look serious.

"Well?"

"That was amazing! Why would you need my help for?"

"It's the bridge of the song that I can't seem to figure out."

"Okie dokie then. Let's get it started! How does the beginning go again?"

**So I was planning on making this the second to last chapter in half but started to get more ideas into it and since you guy like it so much, I will be having more chapters than I plan it would. But I still have a goal of 40 reviews!**

**I also have a story that I am co-writing with xXGoldie12Xx. Our story is called The AList and it would be much appreciated if you guys read and review that! IT will make both Goldie and I VERY happy! **

**Till next update, review it up and spread the word cause you ain't hearing a word out of this story until I reach that 35-40 reviews!**

**~Bye~**

**-FanFreak4Channy **


	5. Your Wish Is My Comand

**I am deeply sorry for not updating so soon and left this story hanging for months. So in return of my absence that was mostly because of school, here is my present to you, the last chapter of this story. Belated Congratulations to all graduates of 2011! **

Sonny's POV

"You know what? All this singing is making me hungry. Wanna bake some Rise Krispys?"

"Ummm why?"

"I'm a girl that is hungry and thought making a homemade snack would make me full. Plus kids do it all the time and since you have no history of it what so ever, as I have heard, I figured why not.

"Yeah and how did you know th- you know what never mind. Let's get started and see what so fun about all this." I smile and nod as I headed towards the kitchen. Gathering the ingredients and utensils that would be needed. And of course washing our hands in the process.

"Ready to a get dirty?" I said with a devious smile.

"Define dirty. " he responded nervously.

"Oh Chad. Always the joker are we. "

"Actually that's your job. Isn't it?" We had stayed quite for next minute or so.

As we got the ingredients in place, I had decided to start a little chocolate war. I pretended to slip and wipe melted chocolate on his face. He on the other hand had caught on to the idea and well you know the rest. An hour and a half had passed and we had finally finished our master piece. From the exhaustion and hunger we had, we started to dig in.

Later, holding back our laughter from the chocolate stains covering our clothing not to mention our faces. The weirdest thing of it all, Chad did not mention one comeback about me ruining his hair. Not even his very expensive clothes. That just proves that I Sonny Munroe can change even a conceited bad boy to a down to earth guy.

"Isn't this fun?"

"I underestimated you Munroe. You can make even the most boring like activity the greatest time ,even for a guy , to ever experience. Thank you!"

"Do I hear a comement?"

"Don't you push it Munroe. "

"No but really that has been the nicest thing a guy has ever said to me. Especially from a guy like you. Something about it just makes it...special."

"See I can be nice when I want to. Just to...special people like you. " I couldn't help myself but blush. I sure hope Chad didn't see that. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Chad had look up.

"You should probably ask your cousin if he wants any."

" Woah! Chad already caring for other people? This must be a miracle! " I said acting surprise.

" Haha.. Very funny. Your making tears run down my face." Responding sarcastically. I got up and grabbed a plate, placing three pieces of chocolate covered Rice Krispy and went in the guest room. I found Justin pacing back and forth.

" Hey Justin! Brought some Rice Krispies for ya." He suddenly stop pacing. Glad to see me.

"Sonny. You have to make your third wish."

"Someone's very bossy. Just came in to bring a snack. Not make a wish or beat it" I said with a robber like voice.

"Well when your job is to make wishes come true in a limited time, then yes I become bossy. I don't want to have my assignment to be sad now do we. Oh and thank you for the Snack. Very sweet." As he got the plate, my mind was busy thinking what I should spend my last wish on.

I mean I could give it to Justin. Since I have all I ever want and in return of all he has done for me. The least I can is repay him with a wish of his own. If that is possible.

"Justin I have one wish but I want to be sure it's possible. What are the rules of genie wishes?"

"Hmmm... Rules of wishes are not making the dead relive again or one more day of wishing. I think that's it. Why you ask?"

"I want to give you my last wish. And before you even reject the offer. I have already thought it through. First, I have everything I will ever need. Second, you have been so kind to me that I thought in return you have a wish of your own. "

"You do know this it's my job to make their wishes come true. Plus I can't make my own wish. Just my own food and stuff I need to look presentable. "

"Okay. Then what is your wish?"

"If it's alright with you, I would want to be a Munroe." I giggle at his wish and he looked offended.

"Are you sure? I mean us Munroe's are one crazy family. But that is perfectly fine with me. I just want you to know that theirs a lot of things you don't know about our little clan." I said a bit embarrassed. He started to laugh.

"I'm perfectly fine with that. All families has some craziness in them. Plus it looks fun being a Munroe. Very happy and open minded people."

"Okie dokie then. I wish for you ,Justin, to be apart of the Munroe family!" With a snap of his very last magical fingers, he had become my brother.

The weirdest thing of it all was that we both look alike and he didn't even change a single look. We both give one another one of those brother and sister hugs. We pull apart once we heard the door open to reveal a confused Chad by Justin's door way.

"Everything alright? I heard something and thought something bad happen and went to check you guys out."

"Everything's fine. I just woke up Justin is all. Be out in a sec." Chad nodded, backing away towards the kitchen or wherever.

"Thank you Sonny. This feeling of being free is just different and new." I chuckle a bit at he look around his surrounding. The guest room transformed into a room of his own just like mine. Only the boy version. But in a very clean way.

"Your welcome Justin. Thank you for bringing Chad and I together and making the world in peace at least for awhile.

"No problem sis." Elbowing me on the side.

"I should probably leave you alone in your room now." I left him wondering around his very own room just like I had done just hours ago.

I found Chad in the kitchen finishing up his snack as I walk towards him.

"Justin enjoyed the Rice Krispy's. Couldn't stop eating like he never ate in his whole entire life."

"Cool! So what do you want to do now?"

"You asked me that at least a billion times already. Why don't you try choosing this time. We are trying to show the real Chad and the only way to do that is if Chad shows himself." I replay the words I had just said and thought if it even made sense. I look at a confused Chad and respond with the 'You know what I mean' look.

"Fine. I want to play a song to you and ask you to be my girlfriend." I started to blush and so did he. I'm guessing he didn't realize what he had just said. I was speechless but was able to respond back to him before he got the wrong message.

"Sure why not?" We both hugged and walked to the couch and sat across from one another and started singing. Putting all the lyrics to my song together. It was getting pretty late and Chad went home.

I went in my room and changed into my pj's. Exploring my room a bit more I put away my instrument and song book away in my music closet and basically went all around my room. I went to my mini library and saw my collection of books such as Twilight, How To Kill A Mocking Bird, Sundays at Tiffany's and other classics. I sat in my dressing room surrounded with clothes. I went out of my dressing room thinking. Did I really need a genie to realize all this stuff or was it all right in front of me all along?

"You just needed a helping hand to encourage you to persue those goals."

"How do you read my mind when you don't have magical powered right now?"

"You keep talking aloud." I look down in shame. I chuckle. I'm starting to do that more often. Curse you Chad and your cute little moves.

"Thanks Justin."

"For what?"

"For being their to help me make my wishes come true." he laughs. Why is he laughing?

"Well if their is to thank, it's Chad. "

"Huh? I thought you...and...what?"

"He's right Sonny. He was my genie first. I spent my last wish on you." I turned around and found Chad behind me. I ran up to him giving him a hug.

"That has been the most sweetest thing a guy has ever did for me. Thank you! Wait how did you get in here?"

"That would be my help. I texted him to come here and tell you about the 'I spent my last wish on you Sonny' thing." I laugh at how Justin tried to imitate Chad.

"I don't talk like that. And Sonny your wel-" I cut off Chad with a kiss. We pulled apart, not realizing my arms around his neck and his around my waist.

"Your welcome." I giggled and blush. As we all hung out in the living room watching Dispicable Me.

I have such a caring brother and a loving boyfriend. What more can a girl like me have?

The End!

**Author's Note! **

**First, I would like to apologies for uploading this the first time all messed up. I uploaded it on my iTouch so it wasn't to great. Very sorry for the crappy quality yesturday.**

**SO the official author's note, SO sad to see this story go. It's been so long and sorry for the inconvenience. I know those of you following this story have forgotten about it and some of you who had just click on this story and has reached the last chapter has just enjoyed this story. I had a fun time writing this little short story. But I will be focusing on one-shots as of right now. I am kind of brain dead with the multiple chapter but if you got any ideas just hit me up on PM. Great way to make new friends and easy conversation starter.**


End file.
